I LOVE YOU, MY LAVENDER
by Myfa Lavender
Summary: Sasuke dan Hinata adalah sahabat sejak di bangku jinior high school, apa jadinya jika cinta turut andil dalam hubungan mereka. / maaf gak bisa bikin summary ini untuk #SHBF6 tema #Flower/ entah ini semuai tema apa gak biar admin yg nilai okey happy reading :)


**I LOVE YOU, MY LAVENDER**

 **Ini fanfic pertama aku, bisa dibilang masih baru banget didunia menulis. Aku juga pengen berpartisipasi atas Event #SHBF6 dengan tema #FLOWERS entah ini sesuai dengan syarat atau gak. Aku gx tahu jadi biar admin aja yg nilai. Jadi mohon bimbingannya, butuh kritik dan saran dari kalian nih. ;-)**

 **Pairing: SasuHina**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, fanfic geje**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Happy Reading**

Sasuke Uchiha siapa yang tak tau dia, seorang anak pengusaha kaya raya nomor satu di Jepang. Dia tampan, pintar _ralat_ ia jenius, di gilai bayak perempuan, paket lengkap untuk dijadikan sebagai kekasih atau mungkin suami.

Dengan kelebihan yang dia miliki, ia bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang ia inginkan termasuk mendapatkan gadis yang diincarnya. Tapi dia tak akan melakukan cara licik seperti memperkosa ataupun memaksa. Ia hanya ingin memperlihatkan seberapa tulus rasa cinta yang ia miliki.

Sasuke memandang bosan tumpukan buku di meja belajarnya. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia tak bersemangat belajar, terlebih gadis Hyuuga itu masih belum mau berbicara dengannya. Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis berperilaku sopan, tutur katanya yang lembut, pandai memasak bahkan masakan Mikoto_kaa-san_ kalah jauh dari Hinata.

Sasuke mengambil smartphone yang berada tak jauh darinya. Memencet dan memasukkan beberapa angka untuk membuka kunci. Muncullah gambar seorang gadis berambut indigo tertidur di bangku putih panjang, _manis_ itulah kata yang terlintas dibenaknya. Gadis itu bernama Hinata Hyuuga dia teman dekat Sasuke semenjak di Konoha Junior High School.

"Ku rasa aku harus menghubunginya." dengan cekatan ia mencari kontak bertulis _My Hime_ dan segera menghubungi si pemilik nomor.

Tut.. Tut.. Tut.. Tut..

'Sorry..'

Dengan segera Sasuke mematikan sambungan.

"Ck. Sial, kenapa tidak diangkat sih."

Akhirnya ia pun mengirim sebuah pesan.

 _To: My Hime_

 _'Hinata temui aku di tempat biasa.'_

 _From: My Hime_

 _'Aku tidak mau.'_

 _To: My Hime_

 _'Aku akan tetap menunggumu.'_

Dengan segera ia mengambil kunci mobil dan jaketnya. Ia tak peduli jika memang Hinata tak datang, ia akan tetap menunggunya.

 _FLASHBACK_

"Sasuke-kuuun." Teriak Sakura sambil berlari mengejar Sasuke yang telah sampai di lapangan. Sasuke berhenti dan membalikkan badannya melihat Sakura.

"Hn." Sakura dengan agresif menggandeng tangan Sasuke

"Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu Sasu-kun."

"Apa." ucap Sasuke datar sungguh, kalau boleh jujur Sasuke sangat tidak ingin meladeni Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun." Tiba-tiba saja Sakura memeluknya

"Aku Sangat mencintaimu Sasu-kun, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku."

Hinata baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan, ia mengerjakan PR biologi yang tidak dimengertinya. Bisa saja ia memintq bantuan Sasuke tapi ia tak ingin terus-terusan merepotkannya. Selama ini ia sudah terlalu sering meminta bantuan pada Sasuke bila ia kesulitan. Sebentar lagi liburan sekolah tiba ia bingung ingin berlibur kemana, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali ke Perancis. Di Perancis banyak sekali bunga Lavender, walau pun di Jepang ada tapi entah kenapa ia begitu ingin ke Perancis. Ia sangat menyukai bunga itu.

Sesampainya di lapangan ia melihat Sasuke berpelukan dengan Sakura. Hinata meremas dadanya yang tiba-tiba merasa sesak.

'Kenapa sakit sekali.' batin Hinata "Hiks.. Hiks.. Kami-sama, s-sakit sekali hiks.."

Hinata berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Sakura lepaskan." ucap Sasuke berusaha melepaskan delapan Sakura, tapi Sakura masih saja memeluknya. Sasuke terbelalak melihat seorang gadis berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Hi-Hinata."

"S-Sasu." Tak tahan lagi rasanya melihat Sasuke bersama Sakura, Hinata menghapus air matanya dan berlari pergi.

"Hinata tunggu aku bisa menjelaskannya, maaf aku tak mencintaimu Sakura."

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura dengan kasar, kemudian berlari mengejar Hinata. Hinata menyetop taxi yang lewat. Setelah memasuki taxi dan taxi sudah berjalan ia kembali menangis, Hinata membuka tasnya tangannya bergerak mengambil setangkai bunga lavender pemberian Sasuke, kemarin Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya.

Dia bilang dia hanya mencintai dirinya ya walau Hinata belum menjawab perasaan Sasuke tapi Hinata sangat mencintai Sasuke. Kebersamaan mereka sedari bangku junior ternyata membuat benih-benih cinta diantara mereka mulai tumbuh. Mereka sudah saling mengenal bahkan mereka tahu kebiasaan masing-masing.

"Bohong, ucapanmu semuanya bohong. Hiks.."

Sudah 2 hari Semenjak kejadian itu, Hinata seolah menjauh dari Sasuke. Disapa tidak menjawab, didekati menghindar, ditelfon tidak diangkat.

 _FLASHBACK END_

"Hinata apa kau benar-benar tak akan datang."

Sasuke sudah dua jam lebih menunggu Hinata di sebuah cafe, bahkan ia sudah menghabiskan tiga cangkir kopi pahit untuk mencegah rasa bosan. Sasuke memandangi bunga lavender di atas meja. Bunga itulah yang selama ini menguatkan hubungan pertemanan mereka.

Semenjak Hinata mengenalkannya akan bunga tersebut ia jadi tertarik akan bunga itu. Bahkan Sasuke yang membenci bunga menjadi menyukai bunga, yah walau hanya bunga Lavender saja sih.

"Jika kau tak datang, aku yakin kau pasti menyesal Hinata." Sekilas seringai muncul di bibirnya.

Hinata memandangi dirinya di cermin, matanya bengkak rambut berantakan itu sangat tidak Hinata sekali. Mana mungkin Hinata menemui Sasuke dengan keadaan seperti itu, tapi ia yakin Sasuke masih menunggunya tak perduli seberapa lama.

"Jika aku tak datang kasian Sasu-kun, ah apa aku datang saja yaa. Iya aku akan datang." Baru saja Hinata masuk kamar mandi tapi keluar lagi.

"Tidak, aku tak akan datang biar saja dia menunggu. Dia pembohong."

Hinata kembali melangkah menuju ranjangnya.

Hinata teringat usaha Sasuke untuk menjelaskan berihal kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Akhirnya ia kembali melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi Hinata segera berganti baju, berdandan untuk menutupi matanya yang bengkak karena menangis seharian. Hinata memandang jam dinding di kamarnya pukul 20.00 ia pun mengambil tas dan bergegas pergi.

Setelah sampai di sebuah cafe Hinata menengok kesana-kemari untuk melihat apa Sasuke masih disana atau tidak. Ah masih ada, Sasuke duduk di pojok kanan ruangan terdapat segelas kopi dan seikat bunga Lavender di depannya. Hinata segera menghampiri Sasuke.

"S-Sasu kau masih disini." ucap Hinata setelah sampai di depan Sasuke.

"Hinata akhirnya kau datang aku sudah lama menunggumu, duduklah." senyum tipis terukir di bibir Sasuke. Hinata duduk di depan Sasuke sambil menundukan kepalanya. Sasuke menyerahkan seikat bunga lavender pada Hinata.

"Ini untukmu," ucap Sasuke "Maafkan aku Hinata." Lanjutnya, Hinata mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk.

"K-kau menyogokku dengan bunga itu." Hinata merutuki dirinya yang tergagap disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa, tapi ku mohon maafkan aku. Aku tidak menerima Sakura sebagai kekasihku karena aku hanya mencintaimu Hinata." Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke memohon seperti itu? Tapi demi Hinata Sasuke rela memohon bahkan bersujud di depan Hinata.

Hinata melihat mata onix Sasuke yang meredup ada sebuah ketulusan disana sungguh Hinata tidak bisa berlama-lama marah pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun aku sudah memaafkanmu, a-aku j-juga me-me-mecintaimu Sasuke-kun." ucap Hinata dengan wajah merah padam dan itu membuat Sasuke melukiskan senyuman hangat yang selama ini hanya untuk Hinata-nya.

"Arigatou Hinata, arigatou." Sasuke berdiri dan menarik Hinata ke dalam dekapannya, Hinata membalas pelukan erat Sasuke. Aroma lavender menguar ditubuh Hinata, Sasuke membemankan wajahnya ke leher hinata menghirup aroma lavender kesukaannya.

"Sasu lepaskan aku malu di lihat banyak orang." yah sekarang mereka sudah menjadi tontonan gratis oleh para pengunjung cafe.

"Biarkan saja, ah iya." Sasuke melepaskan dekapannya dan merogoh saku celananya. Hinata mengeryitkan dahi penasaran dengan apa yang diambil Sasuke.

"Ini," Sasuke menyodorkan selembar kertas pada Hinata. Hinata menerimanya dan alangkah terkejutnya dia begitu melihat tulisan di lembaran kertas.

"Ini tiket ke Perancis? Ini untukku Sasuke-kun? Benarkah?" ucap Hinata meloncat kegirangan akhirnya ia bisa ke perancis dan nelihat padang bunga lavender disana.

"Hey tidak adakah hadiah untukku"

"Tapi aku tidak membawa hadiah apapun." ujar Hinata dengan polosnya. Dengan gemas Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut Hinata yang telah disisir rapi.

"Sasuu kau menyebalkann." Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya.

CUP..

"Ehh.." Hinata membelalakkan matanya. Sasuke tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya singkat. Sasuke hanya terkekeh geli melihat Hinata.

"Kalau kau mengerucutkan bibirmu aku akan menciummu lagi." Dengan segera Sasuke berlari pergi.

"SASUKEE!" Hinata mengejar Sasuke tak lupa membawa seikat bunga lavendernya.

 **END**

 **Aaa gomen jelek, fell nya gak dapet. Mengecewakan sekali kayaknya. Okey Terimakasih sudah membaca ;-) :-D**


End file.
